


Нестабильность.

by exploratorem



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: M/M, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:13:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27815881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exploratorem/pseuds/exploratorem
Summary: Давай ходить по кругу вместе.
Relationships: Zolf J. Kimblee/Scar





	Нестабильность.

— Мы враги.  
— Это главная причина, почему ты хочешь меня так сильно, не так ли?

Бессмысленный разговор сплошь из глупых фраз слезливых романов повторялся из раза в раз, не меняясь даже в формах.

Кимбли приходил редко, и перед тем Шраму всегда снились кошмары.  
Глаза слипаются, сознание сковано — при всем желании этого не делать, порвать закономерность этих встреч, кулаки сами сжимаются. Они способны донести только одно — ты, сукин сын, эти кошмары мне и даришь.

А для того, чтобы что-то менять, нужно, как минимум, не разбегаться подальше за стены после драк и после секса. У них не было общих тем для разговоров — а когда только и делаешь, что шипишь и кусаешься, чтобы не оставаться в долгу перед чужими кулаками, на язвительность времени не остаётся.

Что уж говорить о совместной тишине.

Впрочем...

— Воняешь.

Шрам бормочет куда-то в зольфову шею, слишком сонный, чтобы укусить до крови, и, судя по тону, так и желая отправить его отмываться от гнилого в поту запаха табака — Кимбли каждый раз курил перед порогом, то ли нервничая, во что не верилось, то ли из родного желания досадить лишний раз, — но зарывается широкой ладонью в полураспущенные влажные волосы, обвивая всего почти, чтоб не вырвался, если снова вспомнится повод убить. Жар между телами склизко сохранялся, хоть ишварец дышал тихо-тихо и редко, как лев, пар истомы проступал над кожей сам собой.

— Умеешь все испортить. — Кимбли молчал каких-то пару минут, слишком разморенный и уставший, краем сознания, может, и признавая, что душно прямо “как надо” от этой звериной хватки, упрямо задерживающей поход в душ.  
Грязь он ненавидел, но тут вдруг улыбнулся. 

Искусство — получать удовольствие, когда под самым режущим углом нарочно трахают, разворачивая ненавистные глаза от себя, размазывая едкие плевки по ягодицам, словно товарное мясо, и не позволять до конца ощущать власть над ситуацией. Это такая игра — только боль причиняли не в шутку.   
В контрасте слаще на раны ляжет вода в душе, невесомые поцелуи — кого ж еще возненавидишь так жгуче, правда?

Они редко говорили — все решалось касаниями.

После всего — игривыми, словно у очень большого кота, прикусываниями бледной, сероватой в свете луны кожи на шее, чтоб перетекли в мелкие мазки приоткрытыми губами к ключицам и ниже, где расцветали гематомы от отнюдь неласковых прикосновений, когда украсть чужое дыхание хотелось без сексуального подтекста, чтоб прижаться к горлу — и услышать своеобразную дрожь, мурашки.

Испортить такое — нужно очень постараться. Сейчас на пакости ни у кого нет сил.

Тогда можно до первых лучей солнца, ловя чужое дыхание у собственных бедер, рассказывать о никому теперь не нужной алхимии, зная, что к лучшему то, что Шрам совсем не слушает — до синяков только иногда сжимает кости, стоит по краям его шрама провести отпечатком пальца, словно любящий творец. Можно посмеиваться в необязывающие ленивые поцелуи, но льнуть ближе, когда отталкивают и рычат, находя и это частью нежности, бить по щекам, спине и ребрам, тощей заднице, когда захочется и когда потеряют контроль над собой и ситуацией рядом с — все еще — врагом, а потом бесконечно смотреть в глаза и видеть, что не только собственная ненависть прикрылась пеленой, стала до неверия прижившейся и уютной, без чего не проживешь, даже если тишина останется всегда.

Когда Кимбли уходил — а в такие дни, когда больше между ними было именно такого молчания, это случалось только на рассвете — кошмары снились только сладкие.


End file.
